Together Forever
by MoonAngel
Summary: A Sailor Moon songfic. I know this is a Pokemon song but oh well it went perfect song for the type of songfic I was looking for, this is another one by me


__

Together Forever, no matter how long

From now until the end of time…

(Luna, Artemis, Queen Serenity, and 5 year old Princess Serenity is watching 5 year old Mina, Lita, Rae, and Amy train has Sailor Scouts. A fireball almost hits the Princess. She looks evilly at Mars. Queen Serenity watches in amusement has the two princesses have a staring contest. Luna is this shaking her head. Artemis looks back and forth between the two girls.)

__

You've been such a good friend

And I've known you since I don't know when

(Princess Serenity and Rae are in another staring contest, when Lita, Mina, and Amy come in. They start talking about how Princess Rae of Mars and Princess Serenity of the Moon never learn. Lita finally gets tired of watching them evilly stare at each other and pushes them a way from the other.)

__

We've had a lot of friends, but they

Come and go

(Now we see them walking along on the moon when Princess Serenity trips and lands on Prince Endymion from Earth. She blushes, Rae looks like she's going to laugh, Lita is saying something about him looking like her old boyfriend, Amy has her head stuck in a book, and Mina is pulling Rae and Lita a way by the ear. Amy is this following her with her head still stuck in the book.)

__

Even though we never said it

There's something that the two of us both know

(Queen Serenity watches her daughter dance with the Earth Prince and the other princesses' dance with his generals. Princess Serenity trips and falls on to Prince Endymion. The Queen and the other Princesses shake their heads, while the Princess and the Prince blush.)

Together Forever

__

No matter how long

(The five princesses are out in the gardens when it starts to rain. Princess Serenity gets worried about it being a thunderstorm. 'Boom' it was a thunderstorm. Princess Serenity screamed. The other princesses looked at her. "I'm afraid of thunder," she said. 'Boom' there goes another one. The five princesses ran all the away back to the palace.)

__

From now until the end of time

We'll be together and you can be sure

(Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion were standing on the balcony and the princess gave him her Star Light Locket before Endymion went off to battle the negaverse.)

__

That forever and a day

That's how long I'll stay

(Beryl makes a big guest of wind that picked Prince Endymion. Princess Serenity through herself into the wind. Beryl kills them both.)

__

Together and forever more

Always gone the extra mile

(Queen Serenity uses the Crystal to send the Princess, her court, and her love to a new life in the future on Earth.)

__

Depended on you all the while

Even through the good and bad times

(Serena, Rae, Amy, Lita, and Mina are all talking over a milkshake, when Serena starts to slurp hers up. Rae calls Serena a pig and they get into one of their catfights. The others look at them and shake their heads.)

__

You will see

From now until our journeys end

(Serena and Mina are spying on Molly and Melvin, when Lita and Rae come up and blow their cover. Molly and Melvin look real emberest. Amy comes up from behind and wanders what they're doing. Rae tells her about Mina and Serena spying on Molly and Melvin. Amy goes into this lecture on others privacy.)

__

You can always count on me

Together forever

(Luna and Artemis are on a date with Darien and Serena, who are interrupted by Mina following out of a tree from behind them. Luna and Serena look like they are going to kill her, while Artemis and Darien look very emberest. This then Lita, Amy and Rae fall out of the same tree and on to Mina. Now, Luna and Serena look very angry.)

__

No matter how long

From now until the end of time

(Serena is running down the sidewalk because she's late to school, when she runs into… Amy? Amy says something about no school today. Serena falls down Anime style. Along with Amy are Rae, Lita, and Mina. They look at each other. Rae comments that Serena is use to running into Darien. This then Luna and Artemis come up looking like they didn't sleep that night.)

__

We'll be together and you can be sure

That forever and a day

(Darien, Rini, and Serena are at the park having a nice picnic when a the others join them asking how's the family and stuff like that making Serena and Darien blush. They somehow get into a food fight and everyone gets food all over them.)

__

That's how long I'll stay

Together and forever more

(We see them as Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi-Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Tuxedo Mask. They're fighting some weird looking monster. They beat it and go in to their human forms. Then they go to the Crown and have some ice cream.)

No matter where our destiny leads __

I'll be there for you

(Serena is in a long white wedding dress. At the end of the aisle was Darien in a tuxedo. After the wedding, Serena through her bouquet of roses into the air. All of the inner scouts jumped up into the air to try to catch the roses. 'Whoosh' the four women were now on the ground, nether of them had the roses. They looked up to see in Luna's mouth was the roses. Everyone brakes into laughter.)

__

Always come through

And that you can believe

(Serena was now in the hospital giving birth to Rini. Rae, Lita, Amy, and Mina were in the waiting room watching Darien pace back and forth, back and forth, back and forth 'till the doctor came out. The doctor said he could see his wife and the baby. There in Serena's arms was baby Rini.)

__

Together forever

No matter how long

From now until the end of time

( Neo-Queen Serenity watches as Pluto trains Little Lady to be Sailor Moon. Human Luna, Artemis and Diana walk in to see what is going on. In the same room are Lita, Rae, Amy, Mina, and their daughters. Everyone's daughter is training to be a Sailor Scout. If you look closely in the original Scouts eyes are little tears. A fireball almost hits Little Lady. Little Lady stares evilly at the new princess of Mars. Rae and Serenity look at each other and shake their heads.)

__

We'll be together and you can be sure

That forever and a day

(In Crystal Tokyo Neo-Queen Serenity is chasing Little Lady, while Neo-King Endymion is watching them like their nuts. The Scouts come in to see what is going. Rae is saying something about acting more royal like; Amy looks up and gets back to reading another book, Lita shrugs, and Mina laughs. In the end everyone ends up playing tag.)

__

That's how long I'll stay

Together and Forever more

No matter where our destiny leads

(Neo-Queen Serenity is pregnant again, this time with a boy. Neo-King Endymion is trying to come up with a good name, when Amy says the during the Silver Millennium it was tradition to name the Prince of the Earth Endymion like it was tradition to name the Princess of the Moon Serenity. Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion said they would keep the tradition going and the soon to be born prince's name would be Endymion.) I'll be there for you __

Always come through

(Neo-Queen Serenity has a miscarriage. Rae, Amy, Lita, Mina and Neo-King Endymion are all with her to cheer her up but they all blame themselves for what happened. Endymion is holding Serenity's hand, trying to comfort her which, while she cries.)

And that you can believe

Together forever

(Neo-Queen Serenity sits in the front row in the Church has she watches her husband, Neo-King Endymion walk their daughter and soon to be queen of the world, Neo-Princess Serenity more commonly known as Rini to her husband Phesos. Serenity cried all through the ceremony.)

__

No matter how long

From now until the end of time

(Rae, Amy, Lita, Mina, and Serenity were going to be normal today. They went to the mall, the Crown which was now owned by Andrew and Rita's son, Alex. Everyone just been their selves that day like they did over 1020 years ago when they were 16. In fact Serenity and Rae had a cat fight about how much Serenity ate.)

__

We'll be together and you can be sure

That forever and a day

(Serenity knew that one day that she would have to say a final goodbye to her friends. She may be immortal but they weren't. Serenity didn't concern herself with that. Tonight Rae, Lita, Amy, Mina and her were going to have a sleep over at the Cherry Hill Temple. Has Serenity packed her bags, she found an old picture that had Her, Rae, Mina, Lita, Amy, the outer Sailors, and the Sailor Star Lights. A tear escaped from her eye and it landed on the picture frame.)

__

That's how long I'll stay

Together and Forever more

(Flashes of the five friends in all of their lives, showing that they always been the best friends even Serena and Rae) 


End file.
